


[Podfic] Diggy Diggy Hole

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: Bilbo has an instinct. Thorin is confused.





	[Podfic] Diggy Diggy Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diggy Diggy Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838504) by [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky). 



> It's been absolutely ages since I asked for permission to podfic this and a couple of other fics. Now that I got a new mic, I figured it was finally time to make good on that.

**Length:** 0:05:06 

**Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u9l445ypvcc46n0/Diggy_Diggy_Hole.mp3), Archive TBA


End file.
